The Proposition
by hippytwihard
Summary: Edward denies Bella, Carlisle gives Bella a proposition. M for lemons and language. Set around Eclipse. BxC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! *waves anxiously* This is my first fanfic! I decided to break this up into at least two chapters. I don't plan on it going any further than three, but if I get good feedback, I will keep this going! Please leave feedback as I want to hear what you think!**

**Thanks, Kelcie**

**Chapter One- Th****e Proposition**

After another heated argument with Edward, I left the Cullen's house with tears in my eyes. I was furious with how Edward could fight with me over something so silly. Why wouldn't he have sex with me? It honestly bothered me that he believed that he could not have that self control to resist taking a bite into my jugular while he screwed me. I knew Edward had the control. I trusted him.

It pissed me off that most nights I was left sexually frustrated because he didn't have the balls to fuck me. Hell, with as many times as Edward had rejected me, it made me believe that he just didn't want me in a physical way whatsoever.

As I was driving down the Cullen's long drive way I noticed the pair of headlights in my rear view mirror. I couldn't see who it was because my tears filled my eyes. Figuring it was Alice I decided I would wait until I got to my house before I would talk to her. Honestly, I was not in the mood for talking at all.

When I pulled up to my driveway I realized that it was not Alice who had followed me home but Carlisle instead. Suddenly he was right next to me, opening my door at vampire speed. I suppose I had a questioned look on my face because he said,

"Bella I would like to talk to you for a moment."

I simply nodded and he led me into the woods next to my house without saying another word. As I followed him I thought of how nicely his ass looked in those dark washed jeans. I mentally slapped myself. Why do I always think of him this way? Carlisle was a father figure. For Christ's sake he was Edward's "Dad." But the thought of banging Daddy Cullen turned me on more than his nice ass. My fucking god the sexual frustration with Edward really brought out my inner horny teenager.

From the moment I first saw Carlisle, at the hospital after Tyler's van almost crushed me, I knew he was special. I also knew that I had feelings for him. He was the one thing I wanted just as much, if not more, than Edward. I knew I was in love with Edward, but I lusted after Carlisle. His lips looked as sweet as strawberries. His gorgeous soft blonde hair had golden strands. His muscular hands that were cold to the touch. And as I've previously mentioned, his nice, toned ass. Our relationship was kept simply platonic, as it should be. I tried with all my being to never try to flirt with him or let on how I really feel because I genuinely liked Carlisle. I would never want to cause harm to his and Esme's relationship. But I wanted him. No, I craved him. I probably was just acting like every other person in town with eyes and vagina. Of course, Carlisle was gorgeous; his beauty was the first thing you noticed about him. But there was more to Carlisle than just beauty. He was the most sincere and most caring person I have ever met. But it was so hard to resist when everything about him, down to the way he dressed, and the sweet, symphonic sound of his voice, just screamed, "Fuck me!"

After walking deep into the woods for about five minutes, my curiosity finally got the best of me. "Carlisle, what are we doing here?"

He finally stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Bella, there are some things I wish to talk to you about."

He was very serious and I was very nervous for what he was about to say.

"Sure, Carlisle anything,"

I said with a shaky voice. For the first time I swear I even noticed Carlisle was little nervous too.

"First of all I want to apologize for the way Edward has been treating you. It is not right and I will not stand for it. He doesn't understand the way this makes you feel. I had a long discussion with Jasper the other night. He told me that it is really upsetting you. He can feel you're hurt. It is not fair for Edward to deny you of this human experience. It is the one thing you want before you're changed correct?"

My brain was trying to figure where this conversation was going.

"Uh, yes Carlisle it is."

"As I inferred,"

he said.

"Bella, I've thought of something to maybe help with your, erm, needs."

As I tried to process this, Carlisle continued with his proposition.

"Bella, I would like to suggest a way for me to help you."

Oh god. If I wasn't shit-my-pants nervous already, I was now.

"What I'm trying to ask, I suppose, will you have sex with me?"

Carlisle, the god himself, just asked me to have sex with him. I couldn't speak. I stood there shell shocked for at least 30 seconds. When Carlisle cleared his throat, my wits were brought about me. "Carlisle, I don't think I understand?"

"Bella, what don't you understand?"

"Well to be completely honest, I wasn't expecting you to ask me that. I mean I've always found you attractive, and I've wanted to have sex with you forever, but I love Edward and you love Esme, so I figured you were off limits. Not that I would ever do anything to pursue you, but I mean you're fucking hot."

Ohmygod did I really just say that? My hand clasped over my mouth. Carlisle was chuckling.

"Bella it is completely natural to be turned on by someone, especially someone in your situation. Don't be embarrassed."

I couldn't even begin to feel slightly comforted as I was mortified because of my recent mouth diarrhea. He started to come closer. He reached out and caressed my face with his hands.

"Bella, I want you to think about my offer."

"Um Carlisle I have to ask but what about Edward and Esme?"  
"Don't worry Bella, I've already talked to the both of them. They agree and think you need it too. And you said it yourself, you love Edward and I love Esme. I'm doing this because I care about you and I know that you want this as your last human experience. Edward doubts his self control, where I am confident in my own. Bella this is something I want you to think about. Take this seriously, talk to Edward, sleep on it."

I could only nod in agreement.

Still speechless, we started walking back to my house. As we got to the front door, Carlisle leaned down and planted a single kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

Mustering up some courage, I whispered

"goodnight Carlisle."

I turned to open the door and walked up the stairs. Charlie was fast asleep, snoring like a bear. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. As I stripped, I imagined Edwards's hands running all over my body. Caressing, touching, light pinches. I started to feel the heat between my thighs. It was like there were butterflies in my stomach. As my thoughts turned dirty, Edward suddenly became Carlisle.

The thought shocked me at first, but then turned me on. Carlisle, hands all over me, was now the star of my little dirty fantasy. My thoughts were shaken as I stepped under the scalding hot water. It was as inviting as the thought of Carlisle pleasuring. I quickly showered once realizing I had a lot of thinking to do.

I climbed into bed, still with wet hair, and was quickly swarmed by emotions and thoughts. The thought of sleeping with Carlisle turned me on, but the thought also made me feel guilty. I didn't want to cheat on Edward, especially with his father. And didn't I want my first time to be with Edward? Was it selfish of me to want to have sex before I was turned into a vampire?

With my thoughts running wild, I became tired and drifted off to sleep.

Carlisle smirked at me. We were in the Cullen's house but it was empty.

"Come here Isabella, there is something I want to tell you."

I strutted over to him and placed my body right against his. I could feel his member against my leg. "What is it Carlisle?"

"Do you feel that? You do this to me."

He kissed my neck and caressed my breast over my bra. Suddenly, I was swooped into the master bedroom with my shirt already removed. Carlisle began pinching at my pert nipples through my bra. I relaxed my head back as he supported my back with his other hand. He then tore through my bra, dropping it to the floor. He eagerly placed my nipple into his mouth and swirled his warm, sweet mouth over it.

"Oh, Carlisle!"

I said as he lightly placed his teeth around my nipple. His head then began moving south leaving a trail of kisses. He slipped off my jeans without ease as he kissed my thighs. He removed my panties and then laid me down onto the bed. Within seconds his magical tongue was pleasuring me. It swirled around and around my clit. He definitely knew what he was doing!

"Mmm Isabella you taste so good,"

He sang against my clit. I was enveloped in heat as I felt myself nearing the edge.

"Uhhhh! Uhh! Carlisle I'm about to come!

I was jolted awake by Edward climbing into bed with me. I was breathing heavily and I knew he suspected something.

"Bella are you alright? Were you having a bad dream?"

I knew he was playing coy, knowing that he could sense my arousal.

"um, I'm fine Edward."

"Are you sure?"

Mustering up some courage I said,

"Actually, Edward, can we talk about something?"

"Of course Bella."

"Are you really ok with Carlisle and I having sex before I am changed?"

"Well Bella, its not exactly something I am thrilled about but if it is going to make you happy and it is what you want, then yes, I am fine with it."

This only comforted me slightly.

"Edward, I know that you don't believe in yourself, but I would prefer it be you."

"Bella we've been over this. I don't trust myself. I want to experience this with you for the first time as well, but I don't want to harm you. You are the love of my life, and I don't want to lose you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I thought about what Edward said, this time taking it to heart a little more. I began to drift off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so thankful for all of the follows and favorites this story has received! And thanks to those who reviewed thank you so much!**

**Twilight belongs to Miss Meyer. I'm just borrowing her characters!**

**See you below!**

**Much Love,**

**Hippytwihard**

As I woke up to another rainy day in Forks, I knew that today was already going to be a big day. Wondering where Edward was I noticed that there was a note.

"Morning love, I went out for a morning hunt with Emmet and Jasper. Come to the house. We will be back around noon. Love, Edward."

I saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Getting dressed in my usual Bella attire of jeans and a long sleeved tee, I grabbed some toaster waffles and was out the door at 10 am.

I drove up to the Cullen house to see a very excited Alice. Great. As much as I appreciated Alice, I knew that she was going to try to talk to me about everything. Trying to think optimistically, I walked over to her.

"Hi Bella!"

She sang.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Bella I can't believe you are going to have sex!"

Oh god did the whole household know? I mean I'm sure they were aware of my predicament but I didn't expect them to know about me doing the deed with Carlisle. With Alice around though, a part of me wasn't surprised at all.

I blushed.

"Alice! Shhhh! Don't be so loud."

"Oh, get over it Bella. They all know. But don't worry; we are going to make this the most comfortable experience for you."

Oh great, how nice of them to think of me. I could already sense the awkward. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, everything will be fine. Remember I have that little talent where I can see the future? Trust me it will all go just swimmingly." I gulped.

"Come on now, let's go inside."

The Cullen's house was always so beautiful. Esme had the house filled with flowers and it smelled delicious. Creamy white, pale yellows and greens was Esme's summer color scheme. Just about the opposite of your stereotypical vampire. It was refreshing.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. Carlisle was leaning over the center counter talking to Esme. Of course, this only made his ass stick out even further. I'm pretty sure I stared for a solid 10 seconds. Esme started to giggle. This prompted me out of my "Carlisle ass fantasies." And then I was blushing again.

"Good morning Bella. I'm just prepping some things so you can have lunch in a little bit. I'm making lasagna. "

Oh god, Esme's lasagna was the best. Except for her mushroom ravioli. That was devine.

"Thanks Esme. Um, so I wanted to talk to the both of you about, um, things." I was visibly struggling because Carlisle started,

"Bella calm down. I don't want you to be this anxious. You can talk to us about anything. I assume you want to talk to the both of us about my proposition?"

"Um, yeah."

"Bella, I know this is something that you want and its something Edward can't give you. All of us want to give you this experience. You deserve it."

Carlisle said.

"Esme are you ok with this? I mean, Carlisle is your husband."

"Oh Bella, it was just about my idea."

At first I didn't think that I heard that correctly.

"It…It was?"

"Why of course dear, I want you to be able to have as many human experiences as possible before you are no longer human. And just as Carlisle said, you deserve this."

Well this was surprising.

"Thank you Esme." That was the only thing I could say. I hugged her.

With that I went to find Alice. She was in her room waiting for me.

"Bella I have something for you!" Oh, god.

"Alice, no lingerie."

"But Bella I bought you some cute things!"

"Wait a second Alice. How long have you known this was going to happen?"

"Well, if today is Tuesday, and I've known since Friday, that makes four days. So yeah, four days."

"You've known for that long?"

"Yes Bella. Edward has had his mind made up for a while now and Carlisle has been thinking about it as well. He's actually been nervous to ask you from what Jasper tells me. He's doing this because he loves you Bella."

"I know, I'm just nervous that's all."

"Bella don't be. You are ready for this, you want this, and you're going to get it."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella. Now should we wax it all off or would you like to keep some?"

After Alice was done primping, waxing, and plucking, I was a little sore. Actually, a lot of sore. My whole hoo-ha felt like it was ripped off. Well except for the landing strip or whatever Alice called it. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was utterly shocked. I mean it was me, but just better.

"Oh Bella you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Alice."

Just then I could hear some laughter downstairs.

"The boys are home!"

I walked downstairs to see Edward. As I rounded the corner, Edwards mouth turned into a huge smile. "Bella you look beautiful today."

"Thanks, uh, Alice did it."

He walked over to me and kissed me. It was sweet and heartfelt. I knew Edward wanted to be my first, but I slowly came to the realization that maybe it couldn't be him if I wanted this to be a human experience. Maybe Edward really would have a problem with his control. Not that I didn't have faith in Edward, but he didn't have faith in himself.

After lunch I only began to grow more anxious. I wanted to talk to Carlisle alone and I didn't want any other nosey vampires listening.

"Hey Carlisle, will you come with me while I drive home? I would like to get Charlie's dinner started and I want to talk to you."

"Of course, Bella."

I waited until we pulled out of the driveway until I began talking.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?

I was so embarrassed to say this.

"Um, how exactly are we going to go about this?"

"In whatever way makes you comfortable Bella. I want to pleasure you. That's what you want right?"

Oh shit, here comes horny teenage Bella.

"Yes." I said shakily.

"That doesn't sound convincing."

A weird sense of bravery washed over me. In a shaky voice I said,

"What exactly are you going to do to me Carlisle?"

Oh god where in the hell did that come from?

Carlisle was silent but then in the sexiest voice I've ever heard from a man, he said,

"Bella I'm going to give you what you want."

"And what exactly do I want?"

Wow, Bella good one. How cliché.

"You want to be touched. You want to be pleasured. You want to make love."

"And what do you want Carlisle?"

"Bella I want to make love to you."

Holy. Shit.

***peaks head around corner nervously***

**So I've decided to make this more than two chapters. I will not drag it out any further than three probably but this is just so fun to write! **

**Lots of love. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story.**

**Once again, Miss Meyer owns all. I just play with her characters.**

**Love, Hippytwihard**

**Ps,**

**This isn't the last chapter. ;) **

I was so horny. Did Carlisle really just say that? We drove in thick silence to my house. Carlisle got out and opened the door for me. "I'll see you later Isabella."

And with that he was gone.

Fuck. How was I supposed to act normal around Charlie after that?

After fixing Charlie dinner and asking him if it would be on for me to go to dinner with the Cullen's and sleepover with Alice, I made my way up to my room. I had to get ready. When I opened my door, Edward was lying on my bed. His expression was sad.

"We are going to Denali tonight. That way you and Carlisle can be alone."

We were silent for a couple of beats.

"Edward I would kill for this to be you."

"I know Bella but I don't have control over myself"

"But Edward, how do you know? I mean, we've never actually really tried."

"Because Bella, if I were to do anything to harm you, in any way, I would never be able to live with myself. You mean the world to me. You are the reason for my existence. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me as passionately as he could handle. I knew not to push my limits because I didn't want to ruin the moment. I pulled out of our little make out session gasping for air. Geez Bella, do you think you could learn how to breathe?

"Here is an overnight bag Alice packed for you."  
I smiled at Alice's thoughtfulness. I also noticed a garment bag.

"Uhh Edward, what's in there?"

"your attire for tonight. Oh and here are your shoes."

He handed me a pair of patent, black pumps. To hell with Alice.

"I love you Bella, I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

I was then left to my thoughts. I peeked into the garment bag to find an elegant, but simple black dress. Alice did a good job. I was slightly nervous to look in the overnight bag because I knew that the lingerie would be in there. I unzipped it to find just what I was expecting. Thongs and garters and bras, oh my! I also noticed some Tylenol, some toiletries, and a comfy looking navy blue tracksuit to wear tomorrow. I picked out a matching thong and bra set. It was lacey and black. Oh lord.

I slipped on the bra and panties making sure to look at myself in the mirror. Well fuck, I looked hot. I pulled the dress over my head. It was sexier on than it was in the bag. It had some geometric cutouts on the back and it was form fitting. It was not cut too short, hitting above the knee. I felt like a woman. Remembering some beauty tips Alice had supplied me with earlier that day, I started to pin my hair into one of those messy but sexy up-do's, curling pieces that fell down. I applied minimal makeup, just some mascara, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. With that I walked down stairs to say good bye to Charlie.

"Wow Bells, you look great."

"Thanks dad."

Just then the doorbell rang. Charlie made his way to open the door. There, looking as perfect as ever, was Carlisle. He had on pressed black suit, a white button down and shoes that looked more expensive than my entire getup. He was gorgeous.

"Oh, uh, hello Carlisle." Charlie mumbled out.

"Hello, Charlie. I came to retrieve Bella. Everyone else is still getting ready, and I figured that I shouldn't make her wait any longer. Are you ready to go, Bella?"

I was so absorbed in eye-fucking the beautiful creature in front of me, that I didn't realize I was asked a question until Charlie cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah. Night Charlie, see you tomorrow."

Carlisle took my bag and placed his hand in the small of my back. I was nervous. But it was a good nervous. I think.

"Bella before we go any further I would like to tell you how stunning you look tonight."

I blushed.

"Thank you."

Carlisle opened the car door for me and led me into the car. He began driving and we were really quiet.

"Bella, I can hear your heart racing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Carlisle, just a little nervous that's all."

"Bella, I don't know if this is wrong of me to say, but I'm excited for tonight."

"Me too Carlisle, me too."

The rest of the drive was silent. Carlisle opened my door and carried in my bag. I noticed that there was a small table for two set up and the house was filled with candles.

"I made you Esme's mushroom raviolis."

Oh shit, the man knew what he was doing.

He placed my bag down in front of the stairs and led me to the table.

I sat down as he poured me a glass of wine.

"Um, Carlisle, you know I'm not 21 right?"

He chuckled.

"Yes Bella, I thought it would help relax your nerves."

"Well then, don't mind if I do."

As I ate dinner and Carlisle watched, we had a pleasant conversation. We talked about his life and his times being a vampire. Carlisle always intrigued me and hearing him talk about himself was sexy. He was humbled by all of his great achievements. It was stimulating.

As I finished my second glass of wine I was feeling more relaxed. And aroused. Carlisle's demeanor began to change. He looked into my eyes.

"Isabella, are you ready for tonight?"

"Why yes Carlisle I do believe I am."

With that he picked me up and placed me on the couch, as he hovered over me he began kissing my lips. It was tender at first but it slowly grew sensual and heated. Kissing Carlisle was not like kissing Edward. When I kissed Edward I felt love and sincerity, but when I kissed Carlisle, I felt hot, turned on, empowered. We continued to make out for a little bit longer. At this point I was dripping wet. Carlisle pulled back.

"Carlisle I don't want you to make love to me."

His face fell.

"I want you to fuck me."

He let out a deep growl and his eyes flashed black for a quick moment. He grabbed me and in no time we were in Carlisle's bedroom.

"Isabella, I want to have you so bad."

Carlisle ripped the dress from my figure and began massaging my breasts. We continued to kiss as I snaked my hands around and grabbed his ass. He tore through my bra and greedily sucked on my nipple. His cool mouth was like heaven. Sucking, swirling, light biting. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach and my heat was dripping through my thong. Carlisle laid me down on the bed removing my thong ever so carefully. His eyes widened as he took in my glistening sex. He left a trail of kisses around my thighs before parting my legs and running his tongue along my lips. His tongue headed straight for my clit. He was amazing. I only lasted for a couple of moments before I was moaning and writhing uncontrollably in pleasure.

"Oh. My. God. Carlisle."

He chuckled and then began to kiss me again. Tasting myself on his lips only turned me on even further. I wanted to know what it was like to have Carlisle in my mouth. I pushed up on his chest, flipping us so I was now on top. I removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his buttons as sexily as I could. I put my hands all over his body, feeling his cool, chiseled chest. I made my way down further kissing his blonde happy trail while undoing his belt.

"Bella you don't have to do that. This is about you remember?"

"Carlisle, I want to do this. Please."

He nodded.

I continued on my mission to undo his slacks. When I finally unzipped his trousers his member sprang loose. It. Was. Huge. So daddy Cullen had a big dick after all. I slowly started to panic when I realized that this would be attempting to fit in my virgin vagina. I swallowed my nerves and began stroking his erect cock. I flicked my tongue out to the tip and he hissed. Hmm I guess this wouldn't be so hard after all. I enveloped his head in my mouth and Carlisle began to moan. I swirled my tongue around his head and licked up and down his shaft. I even tried deep throating him which went better than expected.

Carlisle then flipped us so I was beneath him again. Looking into my eyes he asked,

"Are you ready Isabella?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pressed into me. I felt some slight discomfort and then immense pleasure. I involuntarily moaned. Carlisle began slowly thrusting only making me near the edge even closer. With a few more thrusts, I came, hard. I was moaning as loud as I could.

"Oh, fuck! Carlisle!"

He quickly switched into doggy style. This felt good. He was able to reach places that he couldn't before.

"Carlisle!"

"Talk dirty to me Isabella."

Daddy Cullen had a thing for dirty talk? This made me internally chuckle.

In the sexiest voice I could muster up I said,

"Fuck me harder, Carlisle."

And that's just what he did. He reached his thumb around to my clit and fucked me hard. I came even harder than the previous time. I felt Carlisle go stiff, moan, and relax.

We flopped down on the bed together as we spooned together naked.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Bella. Sleep tight."

**AHh what did you think? Please review. I love the feed back! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Lots of love,**

**Hippytwihard.**


End file.
